An Extraordinary Marriage
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Dinikahkan secara paksa..? Oh! Mimpi buruk! Namun hal itulah yang dialami oleh Ino, yang harus menikah dengan pria –yang ia anggap- menyebalkan bernama Naruto, hingga pernikahan mereka pun diwarnai dengan berbagai kekonyolan.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : **

**I don't own Naruto!**

**-**

**-**

**Dinikahkan secara paksa..? Oh! Mimpi buruk! Namun hal itulah yang dialami oleh Ino, yang harus menikah dengan pria –yang ia anggap- menyebalkan bernama Naruto, hingga pernikahan mereka pun diwarnai dengan berbagai kekonyolan.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Karena aku suamimu, sayaang…."**

"**Huh! Aku tidak pernah bermimpi punya suami sepertimu!"**

**-**

**-**

**An Extraordinary Marriage**

**Directed by Dheeant (Haaalah!)  
**

**-**

**-**

**Starring :**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**-**

**-**

**AU, OOCness, and the bla bla bla crot!**

**Enjoy**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Suatu malam di Yamanaka Mansion…**

"Ino…" panggil Inoichi pada anak gadisnya, saat makan malam.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu berhenti sejenak, "Hmm??"

"Emm….." pria setengah baya itu terlihat sedang mengulum bibirnya sambil menatap kosong piring dihadapannya. Ia terlihat gugup.

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran, "Ada apa, ayah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emmm…" Inoichi tidak tau harus memulai darimana. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari mencari pertolongan. Sang Istri yang sedang duduk disampingnya, hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis. Putra keduanya, Deidara, sedari tadi asyik menikmati hidangan, seakan kedua telinganya hilang diterpa angin.

"Ayah ingin bicara.. bisa tidak?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha? Bukankah ayah sedang berbicara sekarang….?" jawab putri semata wayangnya itu dengan cuek. Ia melahap sesuap nasi lagi. Inoichi hanya menggeleng, sementara istrinya mengurut dada.

"_Hei, Inoichi… tidak ada yang perlu disesali… memang semua turunanmu seperti itu kan.. ayolah akui saja…", sisi lain Inoichi angkat bicara._

"Jadi begini…." Inoichi berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas, "kau sudah dua puluh tahun kan sekarang…?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Iya ayah…. lalu?? Apa masalahnya?"

Inoichi menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Dua hari lagi…."

* * *

**Sementara di tempat lain…**

**-**

**-**

"Kau akan menikah"

"_Blurp!! Ohok ohok ohok oohok!!"_

Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati limunnya tersedak dan terbatuk parah setelah mendengar pernyataan singkat dari sang ayah.

"A..Apa??" tanyanya sembari mengelus leher.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian beralih pada putra semata wayang mereka.

"Iya.. Naruto… ME-NI-KAH…"

* * *

"Dengan anak teman ayah…" jawab Inoichi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Gadis itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga disana, lupa untuk mengunyah makanannya. Gumpalan nasi basah di mulutnya seakan ingin melompat keluar dan berteriak 'kunyah aku, bodoh!' kemudian menempelkan diri pada wajahnya.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening

Inoichi mencoba tenang dengan meminum segelas air putih. Natsume mengulum makanannya perlahan-lahan. Dei menelan suapan terakhirnya diiringi dengan sendawa.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ma… maksudnya??" Ino buka suara dengan wajah pucat.

Bola mata Inoichi membesar, "Masih kurang jelas???"

_Tuhan, apa kebodohannnya berasal dari darahku??_

"Ok… dua hari lagi…."

* * *

"Kau akan menikah"

* * *

"Dengan anak teman ayah…."

* * *

"Jelas??" Minato mendesis horor pada putranya. Nyali Kushina seketika menciut. Ingin sekali ia mengingatkan pada suaminya untuk tidak menggenggam 'lagi' gelas kaca itu erat-erat. Atau.. mungkin, ia harus membeli selusin lagi?

Naruto menaikkan satu alis dan kembali meneguk limunnya. Pandangan tidak lepas dari mata elang sang ayah.

"Ayah bercanda ya….. ha~ha~ha~ha~", Naruto menyelipkan tawa garing, sukses membuat bola mata Minato membesar. Genggaman semakin erat. Suara retakan kecil yang menyayat hati terdengar. Kushina menyipit ngeri. Gelas kaca itu seakan meronta-ronta putus asa.

_Ya, mungkin selusin lagi._ Batin Kushina dengan mata tertuju pada benda malang di dalam tangan suaminya itu.

* * *

"Ayah serius…." lagi-lagi Inoichi menjawab singkat.

"APA!!!", Ino menggeleng tidak terima, rasanya ia seperti ditendang dengan nista oleh ratusan ekor sapi perah di peternakan kakeknya , "Tapi KENAPA???"

* * *

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Minato tegas.

Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam ledakan amarahnya saat ini.

_Calm..__calm..__** calm down.. **__down.. down…_

"Tapi aku sudah DUA PULUH TIGA tahun, Ay--"

"Dan aku sudah LIMA PULUH SATU TAHUN!" potong Minato tak mau kalah. Tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan terakhir sang-gelas-kaca-dalam-genggaman itu sebelum menemui ajalnya.

Bibir Naruto terkunci otomatis. Rasanya ia kembali merasakan betapa pahitnya menjadi seorang balita.. (?)

"Dengar Naruto… ini semua… urusan pria LIMA PULUH TAHUN keatas! PAHAM!!" suara Minato meninggi. Baik Kushina maupun Naruto, sama-sama tidak berani membalas.

_Berlebihan sekali…_ batin Naruto malas.

"Kamu sebaiknya bersiap… besok kamu akan sedikit lebih sibuk..", tanpa basa-basi, Minato meninggalkan meja makan. Sementara Kushina dan Naruto masih terpaku di sana.

"Aduuh!" tiba-tiba Minato mengaduh pilu, Kushina buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Minato, a-apa semua baik-baik saja??" tanya Kushina panik saat melihat suaminya yang meringis kesakitan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Se-sepertinya, ada kaca di jemariku…", ujarnya berusaha menahan tangis.

_Selusin lagi_. Kushina membatin.

* * *

"_brak brak brak brak brak…. JDAR!!"_

Suara pintu dibanting. Inoichi dan anggota keluarga yang lain hanya mampu mengurut dada.

"Hei! Bisa lebih lembut tidak!!" teriak Dei yang sebal dengan kelakuan buruk adiknya.

"Hei.. Ichi.. bagaimana ini…? rasanya tidak akan berhasil…." Natsume terlihat cemas.

Inoichi mengambil sepuntung rokok dari saku bajunya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, "Tenanglah Natsume… kau tidak usah ke atas…. biarkan dia sendiri dulu…"

* * *

**Uzumaki Mansion**

Naruto sedang duduk manis di beranda kamarnya, di lantai dua. Ia sedang menikmati kerlipan bintang-bintang yang terlihat indah malam ini. Lagu instrumental manis milik Bethoveen mengalun pelan di telinganya. Paduan yang pas untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang mengambang. Tidak jelas. Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mencoba santai dan berusaha tidak ambil pusing dengan keputusan ayahnya.

Santai adalah motto hidup pria cerdas yang satu ini. Tapi, dengan hadirnya statement 'pernikahan-paksa-mendadak', apa bisa dibawa santai? Dia tidak tau seperti apa pengantin wanitanya. Belum lagi, dia sama sekali tidak tau mengenai tujuan utama dari "pernikahan-yang-akan-dilaksanakan-dua-hari-lagi" itu.

**Caaaaalm… doooown…. **

"_tok tok tok.."_

Naruto melepas headset-nya, dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar, "Tidak dikunci, Bu.."

Pintu dibuka. Kepala Kushina –Ibu- melongok masuk. "Apa ibu boleh masuk??" tanyanya dengan suara.. aduhai~~

"Tentu saja…", Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Kushina melangkah masuk, kemudian duduk di kursi panjang, dimana Naruto sedang duduk.

"Jadi..?" Naruto buka suara.

Kushina tersenyum tipis, "Jadii…. kau tau Inoichi-san kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Oooh… ya ya.. rekan bisnis ayah itu kan??"

Kushina mengangguk, "Kau tau kan…. kalau Inoichi-san itu sudah terlalu banyak membantu ayah.. yah, bisa dibilang… kita sekeluarga…"

"Dan ayah merasa berhutang budi….??" sambung Naruto, mata birunya tertuju pada langit.

"Yah.. itu sudah pasti…", mata biru Kushina menerawang pada pemandangan malam di bawah beranda, dimana terlihat perpaduan warna-warni lampu dari berbagai rumah yang berbeda.

"Bu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Apa ayah terancam bangkrut atau.. apa??" Naruto mulai penasaran campur panik campur curiga.

Mendengar itu, senyum indah Kushina mengembang -layaknya bunga di tengah salju, danau di padang pasir, surga di tengah Neraka, dan emas di ladang jagung- ia mengacak-acak rambut putranya dengan gemas, "Bukan seperti itu, sayang…. Semuanya baik-baik saja.. hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja??"

"Yah… jadi begini ceritanya…"

* * *

**Back to : Yamanaka Mansion..**

Deidara sedang asyik bermain playstation di ruang keluarga, sementara Ayah –Inoichi- dan Ibu -Natsume- sedang membaca buku di ruang baca yang dihubungkan dengan ruang keluarga oleh doorway.

"DING… DOOOOOONG… ADA TAMUUUUUU…." Suara Bel kediaman Yamanaka berbunyi.

"Dei…. tolong buka pintunya.." perintah Inoichi yang sedang serius membaca buku berjudul kamasutra. Oh?

Dei mendengus, "Haaah… lalu apa gunanya mempunyai tiga belas pembantu, kalau tuan rumahnya sendiri yang membuka pintu…" gerutu Dei.

"Ayah mendengarnya lhooo~~~" terdengar kretakan jemari disana.

"I.. Iya aku buka!"

* * *

Sementara di sebuah ruangan…. Yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah..

"Aarrgh!! Sial!!" teriaknya kesal seraya menghujam belasan tinju pada sebuah bantal tanpa selimut. "Berani sekali dia menikahkanku dengan cara seperti ini!!! Huuh!! Dasar tua bangka!! durhaka!! Apa dia berniat menjualku?? Bayangkan aku harus menikah dua hari lagi!! Tuhan! Orang tua macam apa dia!! Huuh!!" ia marah entah pada siapa. Namun setidaknya, ia cukup lega dengan melakukan hal itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, suasana ruangan itu perlahan-lahan menjadi hening. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat masam.

"Hei.. Shiro.. bagaimana menurutmu??"

Mata aqua-nya kini tertuju pada seekor hamster putih yang berada di dalam kandang kecil. ia sedang asyik duduk sambil menggerogoti sebuah biji bunga matahari. Si putih itu berhenti dan balik menatap tuannya sambil mengeluarkan decitan khas para hamster.

Ino membelalak, "Apa??? JADI KAMU SETUJU DENGANNYA???"

* * *

_Double door _itu dibuka. Namun, belum sempat Dei melihat jelas siapa tamu yang datang, sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Argh! Pein! Sial kau!", ia mengelak tangan kekar itu dan disambut dengan senyum lebar dari seorang pria tampan –walaupun wajah itu ditaburi piercing- berambut oranye yang acak-acakan, mengenakan kaus oblong dan jeans belel. Ia menggandeng bocah berumur 6 tahun, dan membawa kantong belanja dari departement store.

"Haloooo, beruk… apa semua baik-baik saja…?" sapanya dengan nada seramah mungkin.

Dei merasa tangannya gatal, gatal ingin menampar wajah 'manis' kakak semata wayangnya itu dengan sepenuh hati, "Halo juga.. kau.. wajah bintilan… semua lebih baik tanpamu.."

"Hei paman!" sapa bocah ceria yang memiliki wajah identik dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja tanpa sekumpulan 'piercing laknat' itu. Namanya Zerou.

"Hei kau… liliput ghaib…" Dei menyeringai sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranye-nya.

"Sudahlah… dimana ayah dan ibu?" Lelaki bernama Pein itu beranjak masuk diikuti si kecil.

"Mereka sedang berada di ruang baca… hei.. apa kau sudah tau berita terbaru??" tanya Dei sembari kembali menutup pintu. Senyum jahilnya mengembang.

Pein menyerahkan kantung belanja-nya kepada Zerou --yang kemudian berlari ke ruang baca-- ia lalu berbalik pada adiknya dengan alis bertaut, "Ha? ada apa??"

* * *

"Namanya…. Ino??", Naruto tertawa kecil.

Kushina hanya tersenyum, "Iya.. Ino…"

"Ino kan.. artinya…" Naruto tertawa -lagi.

* * *

"Apa??" Pein tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Itu benar, nak… adikmu itu akan menikah dua hari lagi…." Natsume menjawab.

"Dan sumber masalahnya hanya 'itu'??" tanya Pein lagi.

Inoichi menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Ayah lelah melihat dia seperti itu terus-menerus… ayah rasa ini jalan yang terbaik untuknya… ayah harap dia bisa berubah…", jawabnya menerawang.

Pein menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menelaah maksud ayahnya, "Tapi kasihan dia…"

Inoichi mengangkat satu alisnya sembari merontokkan abu rokok di asbaknya, "Hei… dia itu tidak perlu dikasihani… justru ayah memberikannya yang terbaik… kau tau itu, Pein.. mungkin sekarang ini dia menganggapku jahat…." Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, "tapi… semua ini demi kebaikannya.." Inoichi memandang kosong lampu gantung diatasnya, "apa aku benar??"

Pein sejenak menatap ayahnya, kemudian mengangguk, "Ya… Hmm… aku rasa ayah benar… ah, sebaiknya aku menemuinya sekarang…", ia beranjak dari kursinya, dan berlari menuju tangga dengan membawa kotak kecil. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Oi, ayah…."

"Hmm??"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah punya edisi yang terbaru…", katanya sembari menunjuk buku yang ada di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Oh ya??" mata Inoichi berbinar-binar, terlihat antusias.

Natsume hanya bisa menggeleng.

* * *

"Mereka mempercayakan gadis ini padamu, nak…" ujar Kushina sambil mengelus punggung putranya.

"Ok, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.…" Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya. Meyakinkan pada ibunya bahwa ia bersedia untuk mengemban tugas barunya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu.. ibu harus kembali menemani ayahmu…", bisik Kushina sembari mencium kening putranya.

"Hmm…. apa dia terluka parah??", Naruto terkekeh jika teringat tingkah laku ayahnya yang 'spesial' itu.

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Akan lebih parah jika tidak ada yang menemaninya tidur…", keduanya tertawa.

Mata Naruto mengikuti langkah ibunya sampai ia berada di dekat pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Kushina melihat putranya sekali lagi.

"Hei Naruto…"

"Hmm??"

"Apa sebaiknya kita menggunakan gelas plastik saja??"

* * *

"_tok tok tok.."_ suara pintu diketuk.

"Siapa???" Ino bertanya ketus pada pintu kamarnya.

"Hei cantik.. ini aku…." jawab seseorang diluar sana.

Ino menyipit, "Tidak boleh masuk!!" teriaknya kesal.

"Wha? Yang benar? Waah, Sayang sekali… padahal aku membawa takoyaki…" jawab Pein sambil terkekeh.

Mendengar kata 'takoyaki' disebut-sebut, gadis lemah iman itu akhirnya membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Pein cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat engsel pintu yang tersisa dua buah. _Semakin perkasa saja dia.._ batinnya takjub.

"Oke.. Aku kesini ingin me--", Pein belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika kotak kecil itu raib dari tangannya. _Tuhan, bisakah dia meminta izin sebelumnya?_

"Ingin apa?? Menyetujui hal itu??" tanya Ino yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mulutnya penuh dengan takoyaki.

Pein menghela nafas, "Ya.. memang…" ia menjawab singkat dan mengangguk yakin, membuat Ino kehilangan semangat untuk mengunyah takoyaki-nya. Pein bisa menemukan raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Jadi… Kau sama sekali tidak mendukungku…" Ino menunduk lesu, takoyaki nyaris dimuntahkan.

Pein menggeleng sembari duduk di samping adik bungsunya. Ia merangkul bahunya dengan erat, "Bodoh, justru aku mendukungmu…" bisiknya.

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Pein dalam-dalam, "Maksudmu?? Kau akan membawaku kabur dari sini??", tanyanya polos.

Pein tertawa kecil, "Dasar bodoh…. aku mendukung pernikahanmu, tau…" jawabnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi adiknya. Belum sempat Ino membalas, Pein menambahkan, "Hei.. dengar ya, anak kecil… semua orang tua pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.. tidak terkecuali orang tua kita…"

Ino mencebil, dan mengelakkan tangan Pein dari bahunya, "Hei.. aku sudah dua puluh tahun, pak tuaaa… aku tidak perlu nasehatmu…."

Pein terkekeh, "kalau sudah tau.. lalu kenapa harus merusak satu engsel lagi….", ledeknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar –yang sedikit miring karena kehilangan dua engsel di bagian bawah.

"Argh! Kau tidak mengerti, nii-chan..", gerutu Ino yang tiba-tiba melayangkan bantal tepat di wajah Pein.

"Buh!" Pein kehilangan pertahanan, ia melempar kembali bantal itu ke arah Ino. Sayang, pergerakan adiknya lebih lihai. Ino menjulurkan lidah, meledek, membuat Pein gemas untuk mengejarnya.

"Sini kau, anak nakal!!" Pein menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya, membuat Ino bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Diruangan yang cukup luas itu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, sampai akhirnya Pein berhasil menangkapnya, dan menahannya ditempat tidur. Ino terbahak dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia paling tidak bisa dikelitik.

"Ahaha! Ampun! Ahaha! Nii-chan! Ampun!! Ahahaha!"

Ino berusaha lepas, namun Pein terlalu kuat untuknya. Sesaat kemudian mereka berhenti, dan mengatur nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hei… aku ingatkan padamu…", Pein mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino.

"Apa yang telah ayah berikan padamu.. selalu yang terbaik…."

* * *

Naruto menutup _glass sliding door_ yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan beranda. Sejenak, ia menerawang pada pemandangan malam diluar sana. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sosok misterius yang akan dinikahinya dua hari mendatang. Penjelasan panjang lebar dari ibunya tadi, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Seperti apa rupanya?? Tingkah lakunya?? Apa semua yang ibu jelaskan tadi benar adanya?? Pertanyaan itu terus terulang-ulang di benaknya. Tentu ia tidak akan tau sampai pernikahan itu tiba.

_Ino.. _

Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan.

_It will be an extraordinary marriage, I guess…_

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya **

Ino sedang berjalan pelan diatas _treadmill_. Hari ini dia terlihat kurang bersemangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat ini, pikirannya tenggelam dalam berita mendadak yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya semalam. Itu dia. Mimpi buruk bagi semua gadis di dunia. Ibarat dijodohkan dengan bayangan. Bayangan yang belum tentu membawa kabar baik. Ia berandai-andai, bagaimana kalau pria itu jauh dari kriteria seorang 'pria'? pertanyaan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergidik.

Terlebih lagi, semalam ia sempat bermimpi menikah dengan pria tanpa gigi, berbobot 220 kg dengan tinggi sekitar 155 cm, yang gemar dengan babi panggang. Terang saja mimpi terburuk itu membuatnya tidak berselera untuk mengunyah sarapannya tadi pagi. Dan Dei juga tak menyantap sarapannya karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Ingin sekali ia menelan seribu buah pil tidur sekaligus agar terhindar dari bayang-bayang 'pernikahan paksa-mendadak' tersebut.

"Oi.. semalam aku menerima pesanmu.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan??" tanya Sakura yang juga berada di atas treadmill, tepat di samping kanan Ino. Ia mulai menambah kecepatan treadmill-nya.

Ino menoleh pada gadis berambut pink itu sejenak, kemudian kembali. Sakura menatap sobatnya itu dengan heran.

"H-hei.. apa semua baik-baik saja??" tanyanya lagi sembari menyesuaikan kecepatan langkahnya pada kecepatan treadmill. Ia mulai berlari kecil sekarang. Sementara Ino masih berjalan dengan wajah tak bergairah.

"Kau mau tau tidak…?", Ino buka suara. Pandangan kosong, lurus kedepan. Suram.

"Iya.. apa?"

"Lusa aku menikah…", jawaban singkat Ino itu langsung disambut oleh kerasnya suara tubuh Sakura yang jatuh menghantam treadmill dengan posisi tengkurap. Semua mata spontan tertuju kearahnya yang mengaduh pilu memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah dengan wajah merah. Kawan mereka yang lain buru-buru mengerubungi gadis malang itu, dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Hidungkuuu!!!!!" jeritnya pilu.

* * *

"Ja-jadi….?" Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menyimpulkan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafeteria yang terletak dekat dengan tempat gym, dimana sempat terjadi kekacauan yang cukup memalukan.

"Jadi yaaaaa…. Lusa aku akan menikah, Hinataaa…", jawab Ino tidak sabaran. Ia menyeruput _orange juice_-nya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui pengantin pria-nya?", tanya TenTen yang masih mengaduk _moccacino_-nya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya sambil mencibir, "Aku tidak taaau… ayah hanya mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak dari rekannya…"

"Ayolaah.. paling tidak kau tau namanya…", goda Sakura yang hidungnya kini terlihat merah. Syukurlah pendarahannya bisa dihentikan, dan tidak ditemukan tulang yang retak ataupun patah. Sekarang, ia sedang sibuk menutupi hidungnya dari pandangan aneh para pengunjung lain.

"Ayolaaah, aku sama sekali tidak tau…", Ino menggeleng malas.

* * *

"Menikah??", Gaara mengernyitkan dahi pada Naruto, yang sedang membayar milkshake mereka di sebuah _stand_, di depan pertokoan yang sangat ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Mereka baru saja selesai bermain tennis, yang tempatnya hanya beberapa blok dari posisi mereka sekarang. Tidak heran kalau mereka mengenakan polo shirt dan shorts saat ini, Gaara bahkan belum melepas topinya.

Naruto beralih menatap Gaara, "Yah.. menikah… memangnya aku berkata apa.." respon Naruto. Ia sudah mengira bagaimana reaksi sobat -sekaligus sepupu-nya mengenai pernikahannya yang mendadak itu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa gadis yang melewati mereka tiba-tiba terjerembab ke dalam selokan terdekat dengan tragis.

"Lalu.. Apa kau sudah tau pengantin wanitamu??" tanyanya lagi sembari mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju _car park_. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah menjadi _center of interest_ dalam kerumunan para pejalan kaki.

"Belum…. Tapi aku tau namanya…", Naruto memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Siapa?", Gaara menyeruput milkshake-nya.

"Namanya……. Ino…"

"Ha??", Gaara menahan tawa, "ooh… nama yang lucu…", komentarnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Naruto tersenyum, "Yaa.. menurutku juga begitu…"

* * *

"Aku sudah bertanya tentang hal itu pada ibuku…. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali! Haah! Syukur syukur aku menerima pernikahan ini!" ujar Ino kesal, nyaris melempar gelasnya keluar jendela. Seorang waiter mengawasi tingkahnya dari kejauhan.

"Hmmm…. Rasanya kau penasaran sekali…", goda TenTen sambil mengerling nakal.

"Tentu saja aku penasaran!! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, hah??" Ino bertambah kesal. TenTen menghela nafas.

"La-lalu.. Ia ti-tidak berkata apa-apa lagi??", tanya Hinata.

Ino memandang Hinata sejenak, kemudian beralih ke luar jendela, jalan di luar sana ramai dengan pejalan kaki, "Katanya, semua ini kejutan untukku…. fuh.. Kita lihat saja…. Apa aku akan benar-benar terkejut….", ungkapnya datar.

Hinata, TenTen, dan Sakura hanya bisa diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh tanda tanya.

_Piip…piip…piip..piip…._ suara cellphone Ino.

Buru-buru ia merogoh tas _fitness_-nya, dan menjawab panggilan.

"Halo bu.. ada apa??"

Yang lain mengamati Ino dengan seksama.

"Apa?? Mengapa ibu tidak memberitahukanku sebelumnya?? Huuh.. baiklah.. aku kesana…" sambungan diputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

"Aku harus mencoba gaunku sekarang…", jawabnya malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hei.. Tunggu!! Kami ikut!!"

* * *

"Hei, Gaara.. aku punya tawaran untukmu…" Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ia mulai berjalan mundur sekarang, tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaara tersenyum sinis, "Rasanyaaa… aku bisa membacanya..", jawabnya santai sembari melepas topi, sekedar untuk menyisir rambut merah marunnya dengan jemari, kemudian mengibaskannya di udara. Seorang gadis mendadak terserang epilepsi.

"Oh, haruskah aku mengatakannya??", goda Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara menyeringai, "Gaya bicaramu sudah seperti seorang gay, bodoh….."

Naruto terbahak, ia terus berjalan mundur hingga menyenggol beberapa orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Ayolah, Gaara…. Aku ingin kau menja—"

"Naruto! Awas!" potong Gaara tiba-tiba, setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Naruto baru saja membalikkan badannya kembali, saat seseorang menabraknya dengan keras dari arah yang berlawanan.

_Bugh!!_

Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang, punggungnya terlebih dahulu mendarat di atas aspal. Sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadanya, keras sekali seperti tulang. Keduanya mengaduh kesakitan, belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, sejuta pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang tertawa, ada pula yang melayangkan bermacam-macam komentar.

"Adu~h..", Ino membuka mata sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bermaksud untuk bangkit namun penglihatannya masih belum jelas. Blur. Demi apapun ia bersumpah, bahwa ia sedang menghirup aroma parfum maskulin entah darimana.

_Maskulin?? _

"Ehh.. No-Nona apa kau baik-baik saja??" tanya suara serak disana. Entah dimana.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dengan cepat, dan perlahan penglihatannya kembali normal. Ia melihat ke bawah untuk memeriksa…

Dan…

Mata biru itu berbalik menatapnya.

_Oh.. God.. am I in heaven?? _ batin Naruto.

_Oh.. God… am I dead?? Rupanya wajah Malaikat pencabut nyawa jauh dari yang ku bayangkan selama ini... _ Ino membatin berlebihan.

Tak satupun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Hanya berpandangan seperti itu, hingga Ino mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaaaaakh!!", gadis itu buru-buru bangkit, dan melihat pakaiannya dengan ekspresi syok, "heh!! kau! Lihat ini!! kau sudah mengotori bajuku tau!!" teriaknya marah sembari menunjuk noda Choco Milkshake yang memanjang di _sport jacket_ putihnya. Wew, cukup mengundang perhatian.

Naruto berusaha bangkit sambil meringis. Dadanya masih terasa nyeri akibat serangan mendadak tadi, "Eghh… maaf nona… saya tidak sengaja… lagipula kenapa anda menabrak saya?? Kalau saya tau nona akan menabrak saya.. tentu saya akan menghindar, bukan…?", ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

"Apa?? Sudah jelas KAU yang menghalangi jalanku!" sergahnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Whoa? Kalau anda sudah tau ada yang menghalangi… lalu kenapa anda menabraknya juga….??", ujarnya santai.

"Ho~oh..!! Kau! Berani sekali bicaramu itu!!" Ino mulai berkacak pinggang, dagu terangkat, alis bertaut. Namun jauh didalam sana, ia sangat-teramat menyesali kecerobohan dirinya yang berlari tanpa melihat ke depan. Tapi apa dia akan mengakuinya?? Ohh, sudah PASTI tidak. Terlalu banyak kata 'gengsi' dalam kamusnya.

Naruto terkekeh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau penakut berarti bukan laki-laki, nona….", balasnya tak mau kalah, namun dengan nada selembut mungkin, "Oh iya.. apa saya harus membayar biaya laundry-nya??" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada-selembut-mungkin.

Ino menyipit kesal. Ia merasa dilecehkan oleh pria ini. ia hendak membalas, tapi apa lagi?? rasanya ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Lagi pula untuk apa ia berlama-lama disini??

"Hhhh!! Dasar tidak punya mata!!", hardiknya pada pria itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditarik kembali secara paksa. Ino menjerit kaget. Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Terlalu dekat.

Kedua tangan kekar menggenggam kedua lengan kecilnya. Pria itu sedikit menunduk untuk bertemu dengan mata sang gadis.

Bola mata biru langit…

Bertemu dengan….

Bola mata aqua…

Lagi…

_Oh God…_

"Anda sudah melihat mata saya kan, nona…? Coba anda perhatikan… mata saya ada disini…" katanya setengah berbisik. Suara 'seksi' itu menggelitik telinganya. Mata masih tertuju lurus padanya. Ino terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Syukurlah tidak ada cairan 'beracun' yang keluar. Ia terpana, terpesona, terbius, tergoda….

dengan warna biru itu…

…_**First time… that I saw your eyes…. boy you looked right through me… mmmhmmm~**_

_Oh God…_

Ino merasa dirinya seketika lenyap ditelan pusaran segitiga bermuda. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya turut menyesatkan kinerja saraf-saraf otaknya. Genggaman erat tangannya membuat proses peredaran darahnya menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat dan salah tujuan. Jantungnya berdetak liar ingin keluar. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Komplikasi. Oh, Oh OHHH!! cepat panggil dokter!

…_**.Can't breath…. When you touch my sleeve… But I fly so crazy…. Mmmhmmm~**_

Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, dan Gaara hanya bisa menyaksikan sambil terus meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka sedang tidak menonton sebuah adegan dari film drama ala negeri gingseng.

"Argh! Pergi kau!!" Ino buru-buru mengelak dari genggaman Naruto saat tersadar wajahnya memanas. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya dengan ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pergi dengan berjalan cepat. Ragu-ragu ia meraba wajahnya yang panas, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri.

………_**..Clumsy, 'cause I'm fallin' in love…. (in love~~)……**_

_Haaah! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya…. _sangkalnya dalam hati.

"Ah, Ino tunggu!!!" teriak TenTen. Mereka bertiga dengan sopan meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk sobat mereka itu, sebelum buru-buru mengejarnya.

…_**.Can't help it… the girl can't help it… the girl can't help it…**_

Gaara menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Naruto masih memandang sosok itu, hingga hilang ditelan keramaian. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Entah untuk apa.

"Aku pikir, gadis bernama Ino itu hanya ada satu…", Gaara buka suara sembari melirik Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Mungkin hanya satu….", tambah Naruto. Mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak, kemudian tertawa dan saling _toast_.

Ya, Mungkin hanya ada satu…

* * *

_**To Be Continued…  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**YOYOYOYO!!!  
**_

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Ino saat ia mengetahui siapa pengantin prianya??

Read the next chapter! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still on Sunday**__** at 11.54 AM**_

"Bagaimana menurutmu…?", tanya Naruto pada Gaara mengenai jas hitam yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia memutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa, berhenti memainkan iphone-nya sejenak untuk memperhatikan penampilan sepupunya itu _from head to toe_. Sebenarnya yang dikenakan pria berambut kuning mencolok itu hanya satu stel jas standar. Namun entah mengapa ia tetap terlihat..

_Charming?_

Gaara seakan lupa dengan statusnya sebagai pria sejati.

"Kau.. selalu terlihat menarik… aku rasa jas itu cocok denganmu.."

Naruto tersenyum seraya memperhatikan refleksinya di cermin sekali lagi. Ya, dia terlihat gagah dalam balutan jas hitam tersebut.

"Huft, aku akan menikah!" serunya tak tertahankan tanpa lelah menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengencangkan dasinya dengan gugup. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Oohh… dan aku akan memiliki kakak ipar yang sangat galak...", ungkapnya berlebihan sembari menepuk-nepuk kening dan memutar bola mata hijaunya. Ia masih ingat dengan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mereka berdua terbahak puas.

"Tapi..", Gaara mengernyit, "apa benar dia adalah wanita yang dimaksud ibumu?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Gaara melalui cermin. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Aku yakin seratus persen.."

* * *

"Auw!", Ino mengaduh saat hendak melihat refleksinya di cermin.

"He-hei.. ada apa?", Sakura buru-buru menghampiri.

"Eww.. lidahku tergigit..", Ino menyipit perih sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan melihatnya melalui cermin.

"Hmm... Aku rasa tidak terluka..", Sakura turut memeriksa lidahnya, sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai, "Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan lidahmu terluka sebelum kau mencium pengantinmu", ujarnya menahan tawa.

Ino mendelik tajam.

_Kurang ajar_.. batinnya kesal.

* * *

"Kau tau, waktu pertama kali mengetahui dia adalah Ino.. aku hampir tidak mempercayai mataku", ujar Naruto sembari melepas jasnya.

"Maksudmu?", Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Dia jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan…", Naruto tersenyum. Mata biru jernihnya menerawang jauh.

Gaara tercenung disana, ia memperhatikan bagaimana saudaranya itu tersenyum.

'_Senyumnya tidak berubah...'_

Gaara tersenyum getir. Ia sangat mengenal saudaranya ini. Tentu saja, mereka sudah bermain bersama sejak umur 3 tahun. Oh, mungkin semenjak mereka baru bisa mengatakan 'mama' dan merangkak. Banyak cerita yang saling mereka bagi dan pahami satu sama lain. Banyak peristiwa yang mereka lewati untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Gaara bisa membedakan senyuman yang dimiliki saudaranya ini. Semanis apapun kalimat yang mengantarkan senyumannya. Gaara bisa melihat mana senyum yang benar-benar jujur, dan mana yang palsu. Tentu saja, senyuman yang satu ini tak berbeda dengan senyuman lain yang biasa ia gunakan.

Senyum palsu.

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika cellphone yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di depannya berdering.

Dua pasang mata mereka terfokus pada alat komunikasi tersebut, sebelum Gaara melempar cellphone tersebut pada Naruto, yang menangkapnya dengan gaya berlebihan. Gaara memutar bola matanya, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir kuda, kemudian menjawab panggilan, "Halo bu... ya, aku sedang memilih jasnya.. ya, aku bersama Gaara sekarang.. Hmm? Ya ya kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok," Naruto melirik Gaara yang sedang duduk tenang di atas sofa. Sepasang earphone sudah terpasang di kedua telinganya, satu kakinya diletakkan di atas meja.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia teringat betapa banyaknya gadis yang tertipu dengan wajah tampan nan sejuk milik sepupunya itu, "iya.. hmm.. ya.. ya.. Ok.. Dah ibu..", Naruto mengakhiri panggilan, dan beralih menatap Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara datar, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan mengikuti irama musik dari iphone-nya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku," Naruto menatap tajam Gaara.

* * *

"Hei.. Sakura…" Ino menatap sobatnya itu dari cermin. Saat ini hanya Sakura yang menemaninya untuk mencoba gaun pernikahan yang ternyata sudah lama dipesan oleh ibunya itu. Hinata mendapat panggilan mendadak dari keluarganya. Sementara Tenten mendapat panggilan dari atasannya.

"Iya? Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang menaikkan resleting belakang dari gaun yang dikenakan Ino, ia kemudian menatap Ino melalui cermin.

* * *

"Gaara, maukah kau…"

* * *

"Sakura, aku ingin kau yang.."

* * *

"...menjadi _best man_ di pernikahanku?" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. Keheningan menyelinap seketika, membuat suara detakan jam dinding menguasai suasana. Gaara meremas bantalnya.

* * *

"...menjadi _maid of honor_ dalam pernikahanku"

"Kau serius?" ia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan girang, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

Ino berbalik, "Tentu saja, aku se-" ia mendapat pelukan yang sangat erat dari Sakura.

* * *

"Buh!", Naruto mendapat lemparan bantal dari Gaara tepat di wajahnya, "auuhh, bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan halus?", Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya berlebihan.

Gaara tersenyum sinis, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto, "Begitulah cara pria sejati menjawab…", jawabnya konyol sebelum memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Tentu saja.. dengan senang hati, partner.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari memutar bola matanya, "Thanks, brother.."

* * *

"Waw.. kau kelihatan cantik sekali, Ino..", puji Sakura saat melihat gaun putih itu membalut tubuh indah sobatnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, "Thanks..", ia kembali melihat bayang dirinya pada cermin, tercenung disana.

Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan kalau hal semacam ini bisa terjadi padanya. Menikah... Demi Tuhan, ia akan menikah esok lusa! Bahkan tanpa ada persetujuan dari dirinya! Kesimpulannya, ia menjalani pernikahan ini secara paksa! Hal ini hanya membuat pikirannya menjadi kosong dan tertutup, tak dapat memikirkan hal lain. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan sang ayah semalam.

Perasaan Ino tercampur aduk saat ini. Antara kesal, bingung, dan sedih. Mengapa ayah bisa begitu tega melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Apakah ia sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk keluarga, hingga ia dinikahkan begitu saja dengan pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali? Apa ayah benar-benar memiliki maksud yang baik untuk putrinya?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar dalam benak Ino. Dan hal itu hanya bisa membuat hatinya sakit karena satu jawaban pun belum dapat ia temukan. Sakit, benar-benar sakit jika ia memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang. Ia benci ini semua. Sangat. Perkataan kakak sulungnya semalam terlalu klise untuknya, tak banyak membantu.

Atau dilupakan saja? Hah! Itu sangat tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin masalah seperti ini bisa dilupakan begitu saja kemudian menerima apa adanya. Ino sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, yang bisa dipaksa untuk menelan sayuran pahit. Ia punya hak untuk menolak, ia punya hak untuk memberontak dan menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak? Bisa saja kan dia melarikan diri dari rumah itu dan menghilangkan jejak! Kemudian berkelana kesana kemari hingga bertemu dengan pria yang ditakdirkan! Ini semua menyangkut masa depannya kelak, bukan? Ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tapi, tapi gadis ini tidak bisa melakukannya... Mengapa?

'_Aku__ sangat bergantung pada keluargaku...'_

Ia ingin menangis. Namun air matanya enggan tumpah. Ia tak tau mengapa ia tidak bisa menangis saat ini, dan hal tersebut hanya menambah sesak di dadanya. Semalam, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa melainkan kosong, dan berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi, dan ketika ia terbangun esok hari, mimpi buruk itu terhapus. Tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Ia benar-benar merasakannya saat ini. Sebuah mimpi buruk, yang akan membimbingnya untuk menorehkan kisah barunya.

Ya, mimpi buruk.

"I-Ino..", Sakura yang menyadari kebingungan sahabatnya itu, menggenggam pundaknya. Ia tersenyum pada Ino melalui cermin, "..aku yakin.. ini yang terbaik untukmu.."

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang, sedikit memaksakan senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Sakura.. semoga ini yang terbaik.."

'_da__n semoga saja dia bukan pria menyebalkan...'_ , Ino membatin. Masih terbayang dengan wajah pria menyebalkan yang beberapa jam lalu menumpahkan minuman ke jaketnya.

Oh, gadis ini belum tau rupanya...

* * *

**Uzumaki Mansion**** at 02.00 PM**

Uzumaki Minato sedang sibuk memeriksa dan menandatangani beberapa file di ruang kerjanya sesaat telponnya berdering.

"Ya?", Minato menaikkan posisi kacamata plusnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"_Tuan__, anda mendapat panggilan dari Tuan Yamanaka.."_

Minato menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Tolong sambungkan, Akari.."

"_Baik, Tuan.."_

"_Selamat siang, Minato.."_

"Selamat siang, Inoichi!", sambut Minato sembari melepas kacamatanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"_Ahahaha.. kedengarannya kau sangat bersemangat hari ini, Minato"_

"Oh ya.. tentu saja.. bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya, Inoichi?", Minato tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya.

"_Hahaha… ya.. jadi begini…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Deidara sedang berusaha menuntaskan game-nya ketika sekali lagi, bel berbunyi. Puas mendengus panjang, pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka lebar ketika dua buah tas belanja melompat masuk menghantam wajahnya seketika.

"Buargh! Brengsek!", runtuk Dei sembari meraba wajahnya.

"Kurangi kata kasarmu, Dei", kata Natsume datar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh? Ah.. Ahahaha gomen, bu", tawa Dei garing seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pria ini memang paling takut pada ibunya, "lagi pula.. mengapa ibu melemparku seperti itu?", tanyanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut manja.

"Karena ibu muak dengan kebiasaanmu itu! Menghabiskan hari dengan bermain game yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya itu!", omel Natsume sembari masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Dei hanya menyeringai sembari menggaruk kepala, mata birunya memandang punggung Natsume. Ia mendengus, kemudian membawa tas belanjaan itu ke dapur.

* * *

**Yamanaka Yahiko Mansion**

"Menaaaaang!", si kecil Zerou mengangkat kedua tangannya penuh kemenangan, sementara pria disebelahnya berguling-guling memegangi kepalanya penuh kekalahan. Ayah dan anak ini baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan sepak bola mereka, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang sengit karena gawang milik sang ayah sudah 5 kali dijebol oleh si anak. Pein harus mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah gamer sejati seperti adiknya, Deidara, yang mewariskan ilmu gaming-nya pada putranya ini.

"Aah, ayah kalah lagi...", ucap Pein putus asa sembari menatap langit-langit. Si kecil tertawa, kemudian naik ke dadanya.

"Ice cream, ayaaaaaah!", pintanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya, "ayah harus ingat perjanjian awal... kalau kalah, ayah belikan Zerou ice cream!", ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Pein selalu gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya. Secara fisik, Zerou mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, terlihat dari rambut oranye dan bola mata coklat yang sama-sama mereka miliki, namun siapa sangka kalau sifatnya lebih menyerupai ibunya.

Pein mengambil posisi duduk bersila sembari mengangkat Zerou ke pangkuannya, "Baiklah! Sekarang, kemana tujuan kita, Kapten?", tanyanya dengan meniru suara berat seorang bajak laut, bibirnya dicibirkan dan dagu sedikit diangkat agar terlihat mirip dengan ekspresi penakluk lautan tersebut.

"Kita ke tempat biasaaaaaaa!", seru Zerou seraya meremas-remas rambut ayahnya.

"Siaaap Kapten!" Pein kemudian berdiri dan dengan cepat menempatkan Zerou di atas kedua bahunya. Pein bersuara menirukan deru ombak sementara Zerou mengangkat satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya berpegangan pada ayahnya. Ayah dan anak itu berputar-putar di ruang keluarga mereka yang luas sembari mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang lagi disana, saking itu tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tak ingin merusak suasana, ia memilih diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sadar ada yang memperhatikan, Pein berhenti sejenak kemudian menengok ke belakang, ia tersenyum lebar, "Oi Kapten, apa ratu cantik kita juga akan ikut berlayar?", Pein menengadah untuk bertemu dengan wajah bocahnya. Wanita itu menahan tawanya. Suaminya konyol seperti biasa.

"Ho! Tentu saja!" jawab si bocah mantap. Pein kemudian menurunkan Zerou dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci padanya, "Ok, sekarang nyalakan mobilnya...", perintahnya seraya mengedipkan satu mata.

"Ok!", Zerou kemudian berlari keluar setelah mendapat kecupan di pipi dari ibunya.

"Hei...", Pein berjalan mendekati istrinya, senyum malu-malu nan menjijikan ala pria hidung belang dipakainya, "...apa kabar?"

Ayame tertawa sembari menampar pelan wajah suaminya.

Yamanaka Yahiko...

Konyol seperti biasa...

Pein tersenyum mendengar tawa istrinya, "Aku pikir kau akan tidur seharian lagi hari ini...", katanya sembari merangkul Ayame. Beberapa bulan belakangan, Pein tidak bisa memeluk erat istrinya. Menyiksa? Tentu saja. Mereka harus menunggu sampai anak kedua mereka ini lahir, "..kau ingin sesuatu, Koishi?"

Wanita itu bersandar manja pada dada suaminya, "Rasanya aku juga ingin ice cream".

Pein tertawa, "Let's eat some, babe..."

* * *

**03****.00 PM**

"Sial.. gara-gara pria bodoh tadi jaketku jadi kotor…", gerutu Ino sembari memutar setirnya. Setelah selesai mencoba gaun pernikahannya dan makan siang bersama Sakura. Ia tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk pergi kemana-mana lagi selain pulang ke rumah. Tapi, ia harus mengantar pulang Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sakura melirik sobatnya seraya menahan tawa. Ino mendelik, "Apa?"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa... tapi aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino... lagipula, ia tidak sengaja melakukan itu kan... kalian bertabrakan dan 'byur' minumannya tumpah di jaketmu...", Sakura menjelaskan secara runtut, sementara Ino hanya mendengus.

'_benar juga sih... tapi mengapa aku kesal sekali ya?'_ Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Lagipula yang delapan puluh persen bersalah itu kau...", Sakura menekan suaranya pada kata 'kau' seraya menunjuk Ino dengan telunjuknya.

"Ha?", Ino setengah berteriak tidak terima. Raut wajahnya sudah tidak enak untuk dipandang. Jelek sekali.

"Ha! Kau yang berlari tanpa memakai matamu dan menabraknya... aku melihatnya, Ino... kau seharusnya tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu padanya karena kesalahan ada padamu... ayolah Ino, _grow up_! ", Sakura mengibaskan tangannya santai.

Crash! Satu panah ilusi menancap tepat di dada Ino.

Ino tiba-tiba memutar kemudinya dengan cepat, berusaha menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai akan kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Sakura menjerit karena ulahnya yang benar-benar sembarangan. Bunyi klakson panjang nan kencang diikuti decitan ban dari kendaraan lain terdengar bersahutan. Beberapa pengendara berteriak memaki dan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka dari dalam mobil karena Ino tiba-tiba memotong jalan mereka.

"Heh! Kau sudah gila ya? Kita hampir mati tau!", Sakura mengurut dadanya. Kedua matanya masih membesar horor. Nyaris saja mereka ditabrak mobil tadi.

"Diam atau turun!", ancam Ino dengan warna suara yang seketika berubah jauh dari sebelumnya. Ia enggan menatap Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia beralih menatap sobatnya itu. Melihat bagaimana sepasang mata aquanya menatap jalan di hadapannya. Tidak, Ia tidak sedang menatap jalan. Sakura menyadari itu. Luapan emosi tertahan terpancar di kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Bibirnya dikulum rapat seperti sedang menahan teriakan yang hendak keluar. Ia kemudian melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Ino menggenggam setirnya. Gadis itu benar-benar meremas setirnya.

Menyadari ini, Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia salah, harusnya ia bisa menjaga perkataannya tadi. Harusnya ia menyadari bagaimana perasaan sobatnya sekarang, yang tengah kacau balau karena adanya pernikahan yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu mobil,

"Gomenasai..."

Bola mata Ino membesar begitu menyadari sobatnya benar-benar turun dari mobil, "Sa-Sakura...", Ia berusaha meraih Sakura, namun sobatnya itu sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

Dan sebelum menutup pintu, gadis itu berkata, "Kau sebaiknya langsung pulang, Ino.. aku rasa kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Hati-hati ya, ja nee", pintu kemudian ditutup.

Sakura melambai seraya mengedipkan satu matanya dari balik kaca mobil. Ino tercenung. Pandangannya mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan ke arah belakang mobil, menuju halte terdekat yang sempat mereka lewati.

Dalam hati Ino memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan pada sobatnya. Ia ingin memundurkan mobilnya untuk mengangkut Sakura kembali, tapi gadis itu sudah terlanjur mengucapkan 'Ja Nee' dan melambaikan tangan.

"Argh! Baka! Baka! Baka!", Ino memukul-mukul setirnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia kemudian menginjak pedal gas. Melaju menuju ke rumahnya.

'_Hontouni Gomenasai… Sakura'_

_

* * *

  
_

**I'm in love with an u****ptown girl**

**You know I've seen her in her upt****own world…**

"She's getting tired of her high class toys", Naruto ikut bernyanyi sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada setir. Kepalanya ikut bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik dari lagu yang dimainkan di player mobilnya.

"And all her presents from her uptown boys", Gaara ikut melanjutkan.

"She's got a choice...", lanjut keduanya kompak. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati lagu tersebut. Lihat saja kepala mereka yang mengangguk-angguk mengikuti dentuman musik, yang memang mengajak pendengarnya untuk bergoyang. Terlebih lagi mereka menyetel volume suaranya tinggi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana keadaan di dalam mobil tersebut. Dasar anak muda.

"Uptown girl! She's my uptown giiiiiiiirl! You know I'm in love with an uptown girl! She's my uptown giiiiirl!", keduanya bernyanyi dan berteriak sepuasnya seolah tiada hari esok. Kalau mereka sudah berdua saja seperti ini, Gaara tidak perlu menjaga image cool-nya, dan Naruto bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Wuuuuf!", seru Naruto ketika lagu tersebut selesai diputar. Mereka berdua kemudian terbahak puas, entah untuk apa.

"Haah, hari ini rasanya cukup menyenangkan...", kata Gaara sembari melempar pandangannya ke sisi jalan sementara Naruto tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya, namun kilatan sepasang mata birunya menceritakan hal lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Jangan melamun kalau sedang menyetir..." Gaara berkomentar tanpa berpaling pada sepupunya itu. Naruto meruntuk dalam hati, ia sedikit meremas setirnya.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sembari melemparkan pandangan sejenak pada Gaara sebelum kembali menatap jalan.

"Hmm.. kau pikir aku percaya denganmu apa?" Gaara bertanya balik, ia masih terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar mobil.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, "Terserah kau lah.." jawabnya kehabisan kata.

Mereka baru saja melewati sebuah halte yang kosong dan...

"Naruto, stop!"

Naruto menginjak pedal remnya.

* * *

"Aku dengar, Ino-chan akan menikah...", kata Ayame sembari menyuap sesendok ice cream pada Zerou. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai ice cream sekarang. Tempatnya sederhana dan keseluruhan bangunannya berbahan dasar kayu. Mulai dari dinding, langit-langit ruangan, hingga atapnya. Kedai ini sudah lama dibangun. Dulu, Inoichi sering kali membawa istri dan anak-anaknya ke tempat ini. Begitu juga dengan keluarga kecil milik Yamanaka Yahiko sekarang.

Pein berhenti memakan ice creamnya sejenak dan beralih menatap istrinya.

"Ibu memberitahuku kemarin...", lanjut Ayame seolah membaca pikiran suaminya.

Pein menghembuskan nafas seraya mengaduk ice creamnya. Ia menerawang sejenak pada gelas tinggi tersebut. Tak lama kemudian tawa kecilnya terdengar.

"Apa yang lucu?", Ayame mengernyit bingung.

Pein menggeleng pelan sembari mengulum senyumnya,"Bukan apa-apa... aku hanya tidak habis pikir...", ia melempar pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar. Suasana pantai yang nampak sepi nan tenang.

Ayame mengaduk ice creamnya sebelum menyuapkannya lagi pada Zerou. Ia menunggu Pein melanjutkan.

"Ayahku itu... orang yang terkadang suka memaksa...", mata coklat pria itu menerawang, "Kau ingat ceritaku kan... ketika aku dan ayah bertengkar hebat hanya karena ayah memaksaku untuk mengambil sekolah bisnis di London sementara aku memilih sekolah seni di Tokyo..."

Wanita itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, semburat merah terlihat di kedua tulang pipinya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena menuruti perintahnya", Pein tersenyum geli, mengingat berbagai peristiwa manis dan pahit yang ia lewati di negara itu, "...kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menurutinya untuk ke London...", mata pria itu kini beralih pada sosok wanita dihadapannya, Pein kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan,

"...pasti Zerou tidak ada disini..."

* * *

**04.10**** PM**

Sakura merasa bodoh karena sudah mengiyakan tawaran tumpangan dari dua orang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Oh tunggu, ia mengenal mereka. Tapi... tapi baru beberapa jam yang lalu! Dan dia bahkan tidak tau siapa nama mereka!

Ia sekarang duduk di kursi belakang. Mata emeraldnya menatap punggung dua orang pria di depannya secara bergantian. Yang satu berambut kuning mencolok, sedang mengemudi, sementara pria disampingnya berambut merah marun.

'_Sakura kau bodoh! Seperti anak kecil saja... bagaimana kalau mereka bukan pria baik-baik__, hah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau dijual oleh mereka? Bagaimana kalau---'_

Gadis itu menggenggam tas fitnessnya seraya menggeleng cepat. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa, nona?", pria dengan rambut merah marun melongok ke belakang, membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok... ehehehe, gomenasai...", Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gugup campur takut.

"Oh", pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "...siapa namamu tadi?", tanyanya lagi.

Sakura lupa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat wajah pria itu.

'_Whoa! Tampan!'_, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Oi, oi... nona?"

"Ah! Gomen... aku Haruno Sakura... dozo yo-yo-yoroshiku", jawab Sakura terbata.

Kali ini giliran si supir yang bersuara, ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah nona cantik tersebut, "Tenang Haruno-san... kami tidak akan menjualmu...", ujarnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa, sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Kau masih mengingat kami kan, Haruno-san... dia yang bertabrakan dengan temanmu itu...", Gaara menunjuk Naruto, yang hanya terkekeh.

"Ah, tentu saja.. tapi, ano... nama kalian?", tanya Sakura.

"Ah iya... Aku Uzumaki Naruto... dozo..", jawab si rambut kuning.

"Dan aku Sabaku no Gaara, dozo yoroshiku.. ngomong-ngomong mengapa anda berjalan sendirian di trotoar dan menuju halte dari arah yang berlawanan Haruno-san?"

"Ah itu... ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok...", Sakura tersenyum kikuk karena tidak tau harus berkata apa. Rasanya tidak mungkin baginya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka yang baru ia kenal.

Gaara, yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jawaban nona tersebut, mulai melirik Naruto. Yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum.

Gaara kurang suka dengan caranya tersenyum.

* * *

Deidara sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Kedua mata birunya menerawang jauh, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lagi. Satu tangannya kemudian bergerak meraih cellphone yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping sofa. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan beberapa tombol. Ia hendak membaca ulang sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah sekali lagi merenungi pesan tersebut, Dei kemudian beranjak dari sofanya tanpa merasa terganggu untuk meninggalkan cellphonenya disana.

**Message : **

**Aku yakin aku tidak banyak membantunya kemarin malam. Dei, Tolong bantu dia, aku tau ia sangat gelisah saat ini. Aku percayakan semua padamu. Arigato.**

**Sender : Onii-san**

**

* * *

  
**

**04.25**** PM**

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sabaku-san, Uzumaki-san...", Ucap Sakura seraya membungkuk pada mobil yang baru saja mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Sudah kubilang kan, untuk memanggil kami dengan nama depan saja...", Balas Gaara dari dalam mobil seraya melemparkan senyumnya.

Sakura tak mampu menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya ketika melihat senyum pria itu, "Gomenasai.. Arigato Gaara-san, Naruto-san...", ia membungkuk sekali lagi, "Ah, apa anda ingin mampir untuk sekedar minum teh?", tawar Sakura dengan maksud membalas budi kedua pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Haruno-san..", giliran Naruto menjawab, "maaf sekali, tapi kami masih ada urusan lain.. mungkin lain waktu", Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu... sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!", Sakura membungkuk lagi, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum.

Sakura kemudian melambai pada mereka dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Haruno-san!"

Gadis itu kembali berbalik untuk bertemu Gaara yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Gaara-san?", tanya gadis itu sedikit heran ketika pria itu mendekatinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, boleh aku meminta nomor cellphone-mu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…"

Kedua alis Sakura naik mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ma-maksud anda?"

Gaara tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit bingung bercampur panik, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membicarakan yang aneh-aneh, hanya saja ada hal yang membuatku penasaran, mungkin kau juga begitu...", ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

Sakura kini mengernyit, semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pria di hadapannya ini, namun benaknya diliputi rasa penasaran sekarang.

"Baiklah..."

Gaara tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan cellphone dari sakunya, "Arigato, aku akan menghubungimu nanti..."

* * *

**07.00 PM**

Deidara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan sehelai handuk putih tebal yang membalut bagian pinggangnya hingga di bawah lutut. Ia bergegas memakai T-shirt beserta celana pendeknya, kemudian menyisir dan mengikat rambut panjangnya. Setelah beres, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar adik semata wayangnya yang terletak berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika hendak mengetuk pintunya, namun ia menahan tangannya ketika terdengar suara adiknya yang sedikit gusar.

"Mengapa harus sekarang, Bu?"

"Ino, kau tentu ingin melihat calon pengantinmu sebelum menikah dengannya kan?", terdengar suara ibunya yang lembut disana. Deidara mengerutkan alisnya seraya menempelkan satu daun telingannya pada pintu.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya! Toh, kalau pun aku tidak suka dengannya, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya kan, bu! Tidak ada gunanya, bu! Tidak ada gunanya!", Dei hanya menghela nafas panjang, mendengar bagaimana adiknya itu membantah pada ibu.

"Ino! Sebaiknya kau diam dan cepat ganti pakaianmu!", suara Natsume mulai naik. Ia mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau memakainya dan aku tidak akan pergi!", bentak Ino dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Plak!

Dei sedikit meringis mendengar Natsume menampar Ino. Rasanya, ia bisa mengerti perasaan ibunya sekarang. Natsume bukan tipe ibu yang suka memukul atau pun mencubit anaknya tanpa alasan.

"Pakai bajumu...", ucap Natsume datar. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Ino.

Dei melangkah mundur ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Natsume berjalan keluar dan bertemu dengan putranya di depan pintu. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, Natsume kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Dei menatap punggung ibunya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang seraya menggeleng pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada adik kecilnya yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang dipeluknya.

Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin terdengar suara adiknya yang sedang menangis dalam bantalnya. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di sampingnya. Diam sejenak tanpa tau harus memulai dari mana.

Isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi membuatnya tak tahan. Dengan hati-hati, Dei mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul bahu adiknya. Ia sedikit meremas bahunya, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, dan beralih menatapnya.

Deidara sudah lama tidak melihat adiknya menangis sekacau ini. Ia tidak suka melihatnya. Pria itu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga kecil sang adik. Air matanya masih mengalir di kedua pipi halusnya, dan tampak adik kecilnya itu sedang menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggertakkan giginya.

Pria itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, tanpa tau harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menenangkannya selain berkata,

"Kau tau, kau sangat jelek ketika menangis, Ino..."

Gadis itu kemudian memeluk erat kakaknya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Deidara dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"Mengapa... mengapa harus aku, nii.. mengapa aku..", ucap Ino lirih di sela isak tangisnya. Ia meremas bahu nii-sannya seolah seluruh hidupnya hanya bergantung disana.

Dei memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak bersikap seperti ini pada adiknya. Memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya ketika menangis. Mereka terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan masalah mereka masing-masing yang semakin lama semakin kompleks seiring dengan bertambahnya usia mereka.

Namun, jauh di dalam sana, Yamanaka Deidara menyadari, bahwa tak lama lagi kehangatan di rumah ini akan berkurang. Adik kecilnya akan pergi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria lain. Adik kecilnya yang manja, cerewet, dan keras kepala, namun sangat peduli dan menyayangi keluarganya. Yang sering membuat kedua kakaknya panik karena tingkah lakunya yang terkadang kelewatan. Tak jarang Pein dan Dei kena marah sang ayah karena tidak bisa menjaga adik perempuan mereka dengan baik. Dei akan merasa benar-benar kesepian dengan kepergiannya.

_Mungkinkah__... ini akhir dari peranku sebagai seorang kakak?_ Dei bertanya sendiri.

Ia tetap memeluk Ino seperti itu, hanya untuk mendengarkan tangis adiknya seraya mengelus punggungnya. Membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua kegelisahan, kekesalan, dan kesedihannya yang sempat tertahan di dalam dadanya.

_Peran ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.._

* * *

**Sementara di Uzumaki Mansion**

**07.00 PM**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya mengenakan boxer merah saat ia menyadari satu stel jas hitam tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Ini memang bukan jas untuk pernikahannya, tapi untuk apa ini?

'_Jangan-jangan'_

Sebelum Naruto dapat menyimpulkan, Kushina mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto..."

"Ya, bu?"

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama Keluarga Yamanaka..."

"Ah, baik bu..."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya menggosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia tersenyum getir.

'_Benarkan?'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan Gaara pada Sakura?

Read the next chapter!

Mengenai Pein dan Ayame… ya! Keduanya karakter asli bukan OC! Crack? Tentu saja! Namun bagaimana keduanya bisa bertemu? Yah, chapter ini sudah menjelaskannya, bukan? It happened in London... (^.^)v

**Keluarga Yamanaka :**

**Yamanaka Inoichi (Daddy) married to Yamanaka Natsume (Mommy) (OC)**

**Childern :**

**I. Yamanaka Yahiko (Pein) married to Yamanaka Ayame.**

**Childern : Yamanaka Zerou and an unborn child (both OC)**

**II. Yamanaka Deidara (Dei)**

**III. Yamanaka Ino**

**AN : Maaf sebesar-besarnya disampaikan kepada para reader yang membaca cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf karena waktu untuk mengupd****ate cerita ini sangat lama. Semoga tidak terulang lagi, ya. ****Amin... ^,^**

**Maaf juga pada chapter ini kedua tokoh utama belum ****bisa dipertemukan… =.=a**

**Terima kas****ih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan review anda! Onegai Shimasu! Hidup crack pairing!**


End file.
